I'm Magic
by Skye Summers
Summary: "I'm magic." "You're magic," she repeated, sardonic. "Ha – you admit it.";; Teenage Jane/OC. Fluffy, a bit random. Oneshot.


He didn't even remember how the conversation had started. He just felt that it was high time to end it.

"We have a special bond," he quipped. "You know, with some practice, I think I could stand being around you for more than fifteen seconds."

"Well, obviously. I mean, we might even be in love. By the way," she handed him a rather familiar hundred-dollar bill, "stay alert if you're going to insult me like that. Where the hell did you get your hands on a Franklin, anyway?"

"You pickpocketed me?"

"Nah. Just used my telekinetic powers. I mean, no shit, Sherlock."

He shoved the paper back in his pocket and felt around for the rest. It was all there; she'd just been proving a point. Which meant that she was incredibly obnoxious. Which meant that... it didn't mean anything, really. She was just incredibly obnoxious.

"So, you gonna tell me where you got it, or just walk away awkwardly?"

"It was for a psychic reading and a magic crystal." He didn't feel like telling her about the scam. It had been a good year ago, but the guilt still rankled.

"'Psychic' and 'magic'. Man, I don't know how you get people to buy that crap."

"Low IQ meets high IQ. Pretty simple, really." More like desperate grandmother meets scheming bastards. "You're one of us, aren't you? You should know how it works by now."

She rolled her eyes. "I get macho dumbasses to blow a couple hundred bucks trying to win their girlfriends stuffed animals. Their egos do most of the work for me. You – you've got to sell everyone on your imaginary powers."

"How do you know they're imaginary?"

"Oh, come on. I'm not playing this game. You'll use basic reasoning skills to deduce something from God knows what, then tell me you're magic when I can't follow your logic. Boring."

"Aw. You don't wanna play?" he pretended to whine.

"Fine. Shoot. Tell me something."

"You're wearing black underwear." He grinned.

"What the hell?" she yelped. "How the – where'd that come from?"

"Look down." She was wearing a low-slung miniskirt that left rather little to the imagination; the top of her underwear showed above the waist. She hastily adjusted the skirt. "Nice skirt, by the way. Did it fit you when you were five?"

"Ha ha. Says the boy wearing a – what the hell is that, anyway?" She pointed at the cloth around his neck. "Some weird sort of backwards ascot? A cape?"

"Stage clothes," he made an excuse for the bizarre garment. Honestly, he didn't know what it was, either. "It's part of the Boy Wonder character. Not supposed to be high fashion."

"Obviously. Wait – you're the Boy Wonder?" She seemed to be fighting laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"'What is it, Patrick? What is it? Tell me, son, what is it? What is this thing that I'm holding?' 'A – a necklace!' 'The Boy Wonder sees all! Now, Patrick, what's it made of? What's it made of? Tell me, son, what's it made of?' '...Gold.' 'The Boy Wonder sees all! Next object... What is it, Patrick? What is it? Tell me, son...' Never seen anything cheesier in my life."

He shrugged. "Some people just can't believe. It's a shame, really."

"Aw, give it a rest. Just..." she trailed off. "Hell, I'm bored. Try reading my mind or whatever it is you wanna do."

With a grin, he obliged her. "Let's see... Raised by a single mom. One older brother – very protective. Or you're stupid... one of those. You've been on the road with for a long time. Your whole life. And –"

"Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Is that the eighth time you've said 'hell' in the past minute?"

"I don't – how do you know this stuff? Don't recall ever talking to you before."

"I'm magic."

"You're magic," she repeated, sardonic.

"Ha – you admit it."

She didn't bother to respond. "So, magic man... how'd you do it?"

"A true magician never reveals his secrets."

"Huh. I'll give you your money back if you tell me," she said, waving the hundred in his face... again. How'd she do that? And twice, too. "You're really bad at keeping your guard up, you know."

"Distracted by the conversation – not my fault."

"Distracted by the conversation... or distracted by_ me_?" she asked, feigning coquettishness. "I mean, I am gorgeous."

"That's an opinion."

"Which you share."

"What makes you think so?"

"Well... I dunno. Is that just a pen in your pocket or something?" She laughed as he glanced down; there was nothing, of course. "Jesus. Wouldn't you know without looking?"

She had him somewhat flustered, which was odd. He was usually the one who flustered people."You wanted to know how I knew all that about you, right?"

"Very subtle subject change, there." she smirked. "And yeah, I kind of do."

"Give me my money back first," he said. She did, then waited expectantly. He paused, as though he was unwilling to divulge his secret. "I..." another lengthy pause. "I don't know if I should. I mean, once I tell you..." he trailed off.

"I gave you the money," she said impatiently.

"Well..." he exhaled deeply, "...this is a pretty important thing. It's my whole career. If everyone knows..."

"Aw, come on," she insisted.

He sighed. "Well... if you must know..."

"Yes?"

"I'm magic."

"...Screw you."

"In the open? Doesn't seem terribly romantic, but –"

"You really need to learn to pay attention." she displayed the hundred. God, this was the third time. What was wrong with him tonight? "This time you have to tell me _before _you get this back, seeing as you're a lying little cheat."

"Aren't you the one who just stole my money?"

"Aw, come on. You probably scammed it off someone else anyway." She had no idea how true that was. "Come on – how'd you know all that?"

"No father would let their daughter dress like that," he indicated her miniskirt and tight tank top "and wander around alone near carnies in the middle of the night. So single mother."

"That sounds sexist. I'm just not sure why."

He ignored her. "And then there's the fact that you seem to think it's a good idea to dress like that and wander around alone near carnies in the middle of the night. So either you're stupid or you have an older brother who routinely threatens to kill anyone who touches you."

"Not following."

"Well, you could just accept that I'm magic," he shrugged. "Much easier."

"You do realize that it should be 'magic_al_', right?"

"Magic people don't have to pay attention to grammar. One of the perks."

"Hm. What are the downsides of being magic? Any fatal weaknesses?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. It's a pretty big weakness."

She rolled her eyes. "Go on."

"We lose all of our powers if we're kissed."

"Wow. That's the best you can come up with?"

"Hey. Don't you mock me. It's a better weakness than a ton of superheroes."

"Like who?"

"The Green Lantern is weak to yellow."

"The color yellow?" she said, disbelieving.

"Yep. But I get to be magic so long as no one kisses me."

"With your personality, you don't have to worry."

"Oh, you're mean."

"Yep."

"Can I have my money now?"

"Can't you get it back _magically?_"

"So you admit that I'm magic?"

"You can have it if you promise not to say 'I'm magic' again. It's getting annoying."

"I have to tell the truth, though. And the truth is that I'm magi –"

She reached behind his head and drew him closer; their lips met. He slid his hand down to the small of her back, holding her against him. Her bronze skin was so smooth and soft under his fingers, her body so warm against him... She carried a bright citrus scent, and her lips tasted like strawberry. He noticed every detail, even as he lost himself. The moment was so perfect – she pulled back, and it was over.

"Guess you're not magic anymore," she said innocently.

He couldn't do anything but laugh.

"Oh my God. You planned that," she accused. "You totally planned that. Manipulative little –"

His laughter drowned out her words.

"Stop it," she protested. "Or else I won't give you your money... Oh." He waved the bill in her face.

"Guess I can be distracting too, huh?" He flashed a dazzling smile.

"I don't like you. I really don't."

"Funny. Could've sworn that you just kissed me a second ago."

"Doesn't count... you made me."

He held up his hands. "I didn't touch you. You just grabbed me and kissed me."

She didn't have a response for a moment. "...Screw you," she finally said.

"I've got no objections, but I really think a bed would be more –"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Just a thought... I wouldn't be able to talk if my mouth were otherwise occu – mmmh." His last word was muffled as she kissed him again.

* * *

He opened the door to the RV; his father glanced up from the paper irritably. "It's six in the morning. We have a show today. You can't just stay up all night. Where the hell have you been? Wait, wait a minute." Alex Jane peered closer at his son, then laughed. "That's lip gloss all over your face, isn't it? All night, too... How'd you manage that, kid?"

"Well..." he searched for a suitable answer, but couldn't find one. Then it came to him; he grinned. "I'm magic."

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure whether to leave this as a oneshot or to write more stories with these two. I guess it'll depend on whether anyone wants to read more. =)**

**...Although if I write more, I'll probably have to get around to naming the girl. XD**

**Anyway, I was trying a new style here. Pretty dialogue-centric, which felt a bit weird, but hopefully it worked. **

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
